The Lady in the Portrait
by doctorwho29
Summary: Sequel to "Empire of Darkness." The TARDIS crew land at an alien resort where wierd things are going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everybody! For those who do not know, this a continuation of my story "Empire of Darkness." Yugi and Joey helped the Doctor and Donna to rid the Earth of a terrible menace and have joined the TARDIS crew. I hope everyone enjoys this one as much as they did the last.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Doctor Who (sadness).**

* * *

The Resort

"Oh my gosh!" Joey Wheeler exclaimed as he looked out of the TARDIS doors "Outer space is beautiful; this is simply amazing!"

"Why do you think I keep travelling?" the Doctor inquired "It's all so wonderful and I can't get enough of it."

Yugi, who was sitting near the controls, said "I may not want to go back home for a while" he paused before saying "The other me feels the same way."

Donna remarked "Knowing you takes some getting used to, doesn't it Yugi?"

"I suppose so" he blushed.

Joey said "Nothing to it Donna. You just have to…Woah!"

He had turned too quickly, lost his balance and fell out of the open doors. Luckily the Doctor caught him and Joey floated harmlessly just out side of the TARDIS. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah but this is really weird. I feel like I don't weigh anything at all."

"You don't."

"Wait a minute; how am I breathing?"

"Oxygen field; it's actually a very simple procedure" he pulled Joey back in and closed the doors "Now that we've avoided that crises, let's get this show on the road. Where do we want to go?"

"Somewhere fun" Joey said.

"Somewhere nice" was Donna's answer

"Somewhere relaxing" was what Yugi wanted "Saving the world really takes it out of you."

"Tell me about it! So somewhere fun, nice, and relaxing; I think I know the spot. I've been wanting to check this place out."

And so the rocking and the whooshing commenced. "Is it always this rough?" Joey asked

"Yep! Fun isn't it?"

They settled to a stop and disembarked into what looked like a parking garage. There were a several other strange vehicles scattered around, none of which the earthlings recognized.

"Where are we?" Donna asked

"In the parking lot of the Dreamland Resort on the planet Artisia. It's the slow season so we won't be bothered by crowds."

They took and elevator directly into a rotunda shaped lobby. The walls were covered in paintings of all kinds.

"They do like their art here, don't they?"

"You'd better believe it Yugi. This planet is famous for it's artists. Now let's find the manager and check in. Donna will want her own room…"

"You bet I do."

"And I like a private room as well. What about you boys?"

"Oh we don't mind being roomies do we Yugi?"

"Nope! I think it would be fun to share a room with Joey."

"Molto bene! Let's get to it."

He rang the bell and a pretty woman came to the desk; "Hello there! We need three rooms and make sure that one has two beds."

"Oh my goodness it's you!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you remember me Doctor? I'm Rosella, you saved my life when I was just a girl."

"Ah well things don't always happen to me in the right order, it gets a little confusing. I hope it was nothing too serious."

"Well if it hasn't happened yet then I won't spoil it for you. It's so nice to see you again."

The others all looked bewildered but the Doctor went with it; "And it's nice to meet you. Now about those rooms…"

"It's on the house; I owe you a favor anyway."

"Excellent! What do you lot think of that?"

Donna answered "It's great but a little confusing. I wonder why she doesn't know me?"

"Maybe you won't be around when I get around to saving her. Don't worry to much about it."

Rosella handed out three card keys; "Those will get you into your rooms and into all of the attractions."

That got Joey's attention; "What attractions?"

The Doctor answered "This place is built into the side of a mountain with a theme park in the cave below us. Down the sides are several swimming pools and water slides and on the summit is a gorgeous look out point. The resort itself has a dinning room, a ball room, a lounge, several karaoke rooms, and lot's of other fun things to do."

"Excellent!"

"Yeah it is" Yugi agreed "Why don't we hit one of the pools and then the theme park tomorrow when we have more energy?"

Everyone agreed but Rosella wanted to show them something first; "It's in the dinning room. Oh Doctor I hope you're pleased."

They entered the currently empty dinning room and were shocked to discover a life sized portrait of the Doctor hanging over the fireplace.

"Wow! I must have made a really strong impression on you."

"You did indeed Doctor."

Joey glanced around the rest of the room and was attracted to the portrait of a beautiful blonde lady. She was wearing a simple white dress and reclining in a lovely garden.

He turned to Yugi and said "Check that one out."

"It's really nice. I think those scenery paintings are really pretty."

"Scenery?" He looked again but the woman had vanished "I don't get there was a beautiful lady there."

Donna heard this and said "I think your just imagining things. Just hours ago you were possessed by and alien power, maybe your brain is still adjusting."

"Maybe"

"It's either that or you really need a girlfriend."

"Hey lay off!"

"Play nice everyone" the Doctor urged "Now let's go have that swim."

As they left, Joey glanced back at the painting and saw the lady smiling seductively. He blinked and she was gone. "Man I really do need to relax" he muttered


	2. At the Pool

At the Pool

"Banzai!" Joey yelled as he splashed into the pool. It was a large beautiful thing with many ocean related scenes painted on the bottom and sides. The steps up to the slides were decorated with beautiful murals. It was an excellent place to be on that warm evening and the TARDIS crew had the whole pool to themselves.

The Doctor was on the board preparing for a dive; "Watch this everybody!" He splashed into the water and Yugi and Joey clapped.

"I give it a six" Donna commented from where she was tanning.

"A six! Now I know you're just being difficult.

Joey asked if Yugi was having fun; "Of course I am. The water feels great!"

"My only problem is that there are no pretty girls here to look at."

"Joey!"

"Come on Yugi" he said as he lowered his voice "I know that you're a little devil at times. You like to peek."

Yugi blushed but didn't say anything. He floated on his back and began to gaze at the clouds. "Doctor, can we stay as long as we like?"

"I don't see why not. You and Joey are fun to have around. Just be careful; keep in mind that you have a very good life to return to."

"I know but it's going to be hard to go back."

Joey said "We're supposed to be relaxing so stop it with the serious talk."

"Okay! Is this silly enough for you?" He splashed Joey right in the face who instantly reciprocated. The resulting splash war carried on for several minutes with the Doctor and Donna watching with interest.

"That was fun" Joey said "now what?"

The Doctor suggested a race and Yugi exited the pool to give them room. "On your mark" he called out "get set, go!"

The teen and the Time lord were neck in neck for several laps but Joey won by a hair.

"You are really good at this."

"Thanks! Let's hit the slides."

The tree guys rushed up the stairs and all lined up to go down the slide. Yugi, who was last in line, looked down upon the slide with a smile. As you zipped down, all the scenes in the mural flashed past in a very cool effect. It was his turn so he zoomed down towards the pool thoroughly enjoying himself. In the mural he glanced the image of a lady in white and instantly felt a blow to the head.

Joey was the first to notice as the unconscious Yugi shot out and sank to the bottom of the pool. He didn't even take time to cry out as he dove and grabbed his friend. Yugi's body was unnaturally heavy, as if something were trying to keep it at the bottom. The Doctor was quickly at his side and together they heaved Yugi onto the ground beside the pool.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he!"

"We'll just see Joey." He checked for a pulse and checked to see if he was breathing. He sighed with relief and began to examine Yugi's head.

"I can find no obvious sign of injury."

"Come on wake up!" Joey shouted as he violently shook his friend.

"Careful" Donna cautioned and the Doctor agreed "Be gentle Joey."

Yugi's eyelid's fluttered and he sat up. Joey and Donna instantly smothered him in hugs of relief while the Doctor looked back up the slide but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"What happened?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. I felt something hit me and then everything went black."

"Anything else?" the Doctor prompted.

"Right before it happened I saw a painting of a lady in a white dress. I don't think I'd ever noticed her before."

"Just like in the dinning room" Joey exclaimed "One minute she was there and the next she wasn't."

"Something odd is going on" the Doctor commented "I think we've had enough time in the pool for today."

Everyone agreed and they all returned to the locker rooms to change. The Doctor was very quiet as he pulled his clothes on and Yugi was concerned.

"Doctor, are we in serious danger?"

"I have no idea what we're up against so it's hard to say. What happened to you may just be an unlucky coincidence."

"We aren't leaving are we?" Joey asked

"Oh no! We have free rooms and we're going to use them. Just be careful."

"We will."

"Good; now let's go find Donna and have supper."

The boys agreed but the Doctor watched every painting carefully as they travelled to the dining room.


	3. Bedtime Chat

Bedtime Chat

Supper was comprised of some very odd dishes but it was all delicious.

"Alien food sure is good" Joey commented.

"Yes" Yugi agreed "I just wish I knew what we're eating."

"When it was time for dessert, the Doctor was pleased to discover that they had banana's on this planet; "One banana split please. Banana's are good."

Joey said "I'm interested in this razzapple pie. I'll have a slice of that."

Yugi had a bowl of ice cream and Donna had a slice of cheesecake. "At least I think this is cheese, it has an odd aftertaste."

"Oh it's cheese, it was just made from the milk of a zjak. It's quite good for you."

"If you say so Doctor."

Finally they were done eating and off for bed. The Doctor stopped Yugi outside of his room and asked if he was alright.

"I feel fine."

"No headaches, no nausea?"

"Nothing at all, I feel perfectly fine."

"Alright, goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight."

He entered the room where Joey was testing out the beds; "This is so comfy! I'm going to sleep really well."

"So am I. I'm glad my pajamas were left in the TARDIS wardrobe."

"Good for you. I wonder if we can get any girlie shows on the TV."

"Joey!"

"I'm just kidding but I saw that look of excitement cross your face."

Yugi blushed scarlet and quickly changed the subject "Are you frightened Joey? I mean what with my accident and the mysterious lady flitting about."

"Nah; if there is anything wrong the Doctor will sort it out."

"Yeah I suppose he will. Do you think we made a mistake by coming?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like I said in the pool, after travelling with the Doctor it will probably be really hard to adjust back to normal life."

"I won't have any trouble. I've got to get back and see about my sister and her eyes. But the thing is we're travelling in a time machine. We could spent weeks travelling and come back the next day."

"That's true. I wonder how Grandpa's doing. We may already be back."

"That's a confusing thought. I'm tired, let's get ready for bed."

Joey went to the bathroom to brush his teeth while Yugi changed into his pajamas.

"Parnter?"

"Hey Other Me, what's up?"

"I have a bad feeling. I just know that something awful is going to happen."

"I feel the same way. I'm worried."

"Well whatever dangers appear I know that you can handle them partner. You're stronger than you know."

"Ah thanks! You're what made me strong."

"That may be true but you're coming along nicely on your own now."

"I guess so."

"Have faith in yourself partner. Anyway goodnight."

"Goodnight Other Me."

Joey re-entered the room and said "Bathroom's all yours Yugi."

"Okay."

Joey took off his pants and climbed into bed. "I hope I drop off quickly."

"I'll be along in a minute; I'll try not to make too much noise."

Yugi quickly brushed his teeth and went to bed. He thought he saw a flash of white in the picture on the wall but it was gone when he looked again. He got into his own bed and soon was asleep. Neither slumbering boy was aware of the lady watching them from the picture.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapters kind of short, ideas have been comming less readily than I thought they would. But I'm plugging on for my fans. I'm going on a weekend trip with a group from church so I won't be updating for a couple of days but I'll try to get back to it quickly.**


	4. Amusement Park Nightmare

**I am really sorry that this update took longer than I expected. I know you guys enjoy this so, even if it takes me a while to update, I'll always get back to it.**

* * *

Amusement Park Nightmare

A pounding noise caused Yugi to slowly wake up. He released that it was the Doctor knocking on the door because he was also saying "Come on boys, time to get up."

"Alright we're awake."

The knocking stopped and Yugi sat up in bed and stretched; "Good morning Joey."

"Good morning. I wonder if he's going to wake Donna up that way."

"I don't think he's brave enough. Let's get dressed and go have some breakfast."

Soon all four travelers were sitting in the dinning hall enjoying a delicious meal. The other guests were in here as well and Rosella was going around making sure that every thing was satisfactory.

"Is everything alright over here?"

"Just fine" the Doctor answered "The food is perfectly lovely!"

Everyone agreed and she said "Splendid! I suppose that you're going to visit our amusement park today?"

"You bet" came Joey's response "I want to check out the roller coasters!"

"Well we have some really nice ones. I hope you all have fun."

She left them to their meal and they soon finished and headed downstairs. The park was fairly large containing a few roller coasters, several fun houses and theaters, and all sorts of other fun things. There were also murals and statues all over the place making it look very festive and inviting.

"We're lucky to have chosen the slow season" the Doctor said "The lines will be much shorter."

"Nice" Donna said "Now let's get going before anymore time is wasted."

They all piled into the front car of the SuperNova coaster and took off. They dove, twisted, and looped before pulling back into the station feeling a little queasy.

"Let's do it again" Joey exclaimed

But the others wanted to move on so they left the ride and visited the little booth where you can buy your picture from the first drop. The Doctor bought the boys a copy and they all laughed about how goofy they looked.

They wandered for hours enjoying various rides. There were a few that were definitely alien including: a reduced gravity bounce room, laser tag with teleport tiles, and the reversed gravity roller coaster. In this one you rode completely upside down but the gravity warp made it feel normal making for a very strange effect.

"I'm having so much fun" Yugi exclaimed when they stopped to have lunch

"Ditto" Joey chimed in

Donna said "I can't get over our faces in this picture! Doctor you look like you're about to wet yourself out of fear."

"I do not!"

"Yes you…Hold on, that's funny."

"What?"

"I thought I saw an extra person; some woman dressed in white but she's gone now."

"So our mysterious image appears again."

Yugi asked if the Doctor had any idea what was going on but he shook his head; "Not a clue. The image of the White Lady, I think that's a nice name, keeps appearing but is always perfectly still. Reminds me vaguely of the Weeping Angel's; nasty creatures. But I haven't heard of anything like this."

"She caused me to hit my head at the slide."

"Yes she did Yugi. I wonder just how violent our slippery friend is."

At that moment, a scream was heard from another table. The TARDIS crew rushed over and found a man seemingly trying to pull a woman's face out of a bowl of soup. Joey and the Doctor arrived first and they managed to extract her. She was completely out of breath but her eyes displayed extreme gratitude which the man shared.

"Oh thank you!"

"What happened?"

"My wife was eating her CoolBerry Soup when suddenly she was thrown forward and her face stuck in the bowl. I was too stunned to do anything for a moment but then I called for help and you know the rest."

She pointed at the mural on the opposite wall and said "White…figure…n…not…before…"

"That's alright, don't try to speak just yet" the Doctor instructed "You saw the image of a White Lady that hadn't been there before, am I right?"

She nodded and a grim look came upon the Doctor's face. "We need to find Rosella and tell her to evacuate the resort. I don't know if this thing has a goal or if it's just an indiscriminate murderer but it doesn't matter, everyone is in danger."

Donna said "Then let's get to the elevator and get our butts back to the hotel."

At that moment there was an explosion in the distance and people began screaming. A nearby lamppost exploded and sent broken glass raining down onto a young couple. Both were cut up and severely injured.

"I'd say that she's mainly interested in chaos" Joey observed.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed bright and the Other Yugi said "Doctor, we're wasting time! Let's get out of here!"

They ran as hard as they could and piled into the elevator. Donna panted "This is terrible! Why do we always find trouble?"

"I'd say trouble finds me" the Doctor answered "I think I'm cursed."

The elevator suddenly stopped and the lights dimmed significantly. "What the…" Joey began but then he gasped and pointed at a painting they hadn't noticed. The White Lady was in it and was smiling at them.

The Doctor smiled grimly and said "We walked right into that one." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and zapped the control panel. "She's somehow put a deadlock seal on it."

"What's that mean?" Yugi asked

"It means that I can't do anything with this." He turned to the painting; "Under the articles of the Shadow Proclamation I demand that you talk to me. What is your goal? Maybe I can find a more peaceful solution."

She remained perfectly still; merely a figure in a painting. Suddenly a vent activated and the air became thinner. "The oxygen is being sucked out of the elevator! If we don't escape right now we'll suffocate."

Everyone had taken their eyes off of the painting but they looked now and saw that the White Lady was frozen as if she were in the middle of enjoying a funny joke. The Doctor took very shallow breaths as he scanned the small room which had been transformed into a death chamber.


	5. Vertical Battle

Vertical Battle

"What are we going to do?" Donna gasped "The air is being sucked out of here fairly quickly."

"I know so don't speak!" He glanced back at the laughing Lady and, out of sheer desperation, pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at her. He experimented with different frequencies and, after blinking, noticed that she had an expression of pain. He turned it slightly higher and blinked again. She had vanished leaving only the painted landscape.

"I've discovered a weakness and I think the air flow has returned to normal."

"Excellent" Yami Yugi gasped as his breath returned "but we're still trapped in an elevator."

"Yes we are and people are dying below and probably above us so we need to become un-trapped." He scanned the control panel again but to no avail "Still deadlocked; maybe there's another way."

"What about the emergency escape hatch?" Joey asked pointing at the trapdoor in the ceiling "Is it deadlocked?"

"I am so stupid! I didn't even think of the escape hatch!" He pointed the screwdriver at it and it flew open "Our painted enemy seems to have overlooked that. Come on you lot, up and out!"

Donna protested "I can't climb up the walls of a lift shaft!"

"Are you sure?" called Joey who was already scrambling through the hole "There's a ladder here."

"Of course there is" the Doctor grinned "if the elevator sticks then the guests can climb to freedom relatively easily. Come on Yugi, I'll give you a boost."

Soon the entire group was climbing up shaft with Joey in the lead and the Doctor in the back. Suddenly Donna screamed and threw her head back.

"Donna what's going on?"

"Something's pulling my hair" and indeed he could see that it was bunched together as if held by a fist. Yugi and Joey glanced down but there was very little they could do. If Yugi tried to help her it might cause them both to fall. Donna yelled as she was painfully pulled further back.

"I think I know what it is!" the Doctor cried "Who has that picture of us on the roller coaster?"

Joey answered "Donna had it last."

"Brilliant. Donna can you get that photo out of your pocket?"

"No way! It's all I can do just to hang on!" Her hair had been released but now the pressure was on her shoulders, still trying to pull her off the ladder.

"Alright, we'll do it the hard way. Donna please trust me."

She nodded and he began to climb very carefully up past her legs. He was soon on top of her which allowed him to hold her on the ladder with his body and dig in her pockets for the picture.

"Here it is" It clearly displayed the White Lady with her hands on Donna's shoulders. The Lady never moved but Donna suddenly jerked backwards; in the fraction of an instant he clasped the photo between his teeth and grabbed the ladder with both hands. This action saved them both and the Doctor quickly held up his hand.

"Take them Yugi" Yugi reached down and retrieved the Sonic Screwdriver and the photo. "The Sonic is already set just click and point. Once the Lady's gone destroy the picture so she can't get at us so easily again!"

"Okay!" He looped his arms through the rungs of the ladder and zapped the White Lady. He closed his eyes for a moment and she was gone when he opened them. He quickly slipped the screwdriver into his pocket and ripped up the photo.

Donna relaxed "That feels so much better. You can get off of me now, Spaceman."

"Right" he quickly descended several steps and said "Onward and upward."

The quartet continued to climb until they reached the doors leading out into the hotel. Joey forced them open and they climbed out of the shaft.

"Everything's quiet" he observed "It seems that the trouble was mostly below."

The Doctor wanted to check on Rosella and so they ran to her office only to find the door shut. "Rosella are you alright?"

He was answered by a scream and he tried the door but it was locked. "Yugi, my screwdriver please!"

Yugi handed it over but the lock had been deadlock sealed. "I can't get in with this!" he said as another scream sounded.


	6. Saving the Day?

**Ta da! I promised another chapter and here it is. I sincerly apologize for this one being so long in comming. It was a combination of temproary lack of personal interest and simply not finding time to type it. We're comming into the home stretch and I won't let the next chapter take nearly as long.**

* * *

Saving the Day?

"If the screwdriver won't work" Joey said "then we'll do this the old fashioned way."

He began kicking the door with all of his strength. When it failed to give way he backed up to the other side of the room and rammed it with all of his strength. The door fell to the ground taking Joey with it. The whole party entered the room and found Rosella writhing on the floor with the White Lady pointing at her from the wall mural.

The Doctor instantly pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at her image and Rosella stopped moving altogether. The Doctor knelt down and was relieved to discover that she was only unconscious. He turned back to the White Lady, who was now sitting serenely on a painted bench, with a furious expression.

"I am the Doctor and under the codes and regulations of the Shadow Proclamation, I demand to know who you are! Why are you doing this? People have died and I want that to stop!"

The White Lady did not respond and continued to be just a motionless image. Yugi said "I don't know if she can answer. Can a painting speak?"

"You'd be surprised what can and can not speak. Can you at least communicate telepathically?"

She remained only an image smiling her evil smile. The Doctor looked baffled "I'm reaching out to her with my mind but I can't feel anything. It's as if she really is a mass of paint."

Donna said "This just might be the weirdest thing I've seen yet."

Joey announced "Hey guys Rosella is waking up."

Everyone rushed to her side as the manager struggled to a sitting position. "Oh Doctor! Thank goodness you're here. She was torturing me and…she's gone!"

Indeed the White Lady had vanished once again but the Doctor was more concerned with Rosella. "Are you alright?"

"I feel fine now. Really I do. Doctor, what's going on?"

"I'm really not sure. I've never met something quite like this before. But I am going to stop it."

The intercom on Rosella's desk beeped and she reached over to push the button; "Yes?"

"Miss, it's chaos down here! People are sustaining injuries and some are even dying."

"Alright then, activate Protocol 6 and evacuate the resort."

"We would but all the exits are sealed."

"I'll soon sort that" the Doctor declared "Where are the exits controlled from?"

Rosella answered "The master control room is just down the way."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The whole party rushed from the room with Rosella leading the pack. She led them into a side corridor ending in a metal door. In a matter of seconds they were in the control room and the Doctor was shoving technicians out of the way and donning his glasses simultaneously. He and Rosella attacked the controls.

"What should we do?" Donna wanted to know.

"Just let me work."

The three companions backed into a corner feeling useless. Joey appeared slightly sick.

"I knew it was dangerous with him but I didn't know what that really meant."

Yugi, who had traded back with his partner somewhere along the way, nodded in agreement "All these people dying. I had no idea…"

Donna put an arm around the shaken youth and said "You never quite get used to all of this. Sometimes traveling with the Doctor can be horrifying and terrible. But you know what? I'd never give it up. The other side of the coin is that you can see some truly spectacular things and it can be really wonderful."

Yugi commented "That sounds cool."

"Yeah it really is!" She looked at the two teenagers and continued "Do you want to go home?"

Yugi shrugged and Joey said "I'm still thinking."

The Doctor suddenly exclaimed "I've done it! She put up a good fight but the exits are open and the guests are on their way out."

The others rushed to congratulate him and Rosella said "Thank the Lord. Maybe this nightmare can finally end."

"Not yet. We still have our friend in white to deal with. Let's…" He stopped talking and grabbed his throat.

"What's wrong!" multiple voices inquired.

"Choking…can't…breath…"

Everyone was momentarily confused before Joey shouted "The dinning room! There's a portrait of him!"

The party, minus the Doctor, rushed to the room in question and stared in horror as the White Lady maliciously gripped the painted Doctor's throat.


	7. Moving Foward

Moving Forward

"Oi!" Donna screamed "Leave him alone!"

Yugi pleaded "He's our friend. Don't you have any mercy at all?"

With her hand still on the Doctor's throat, the White Lady now stared directly at them and they all began to feel agonizing pain. It was if all of their nerves were on fire. Joey slumped against a table and groaned "I think this is your answer, Yugi!"

Rosella said, in agonized gasps, "He saved my life twice and now I can't even return the favor."

Joey felt a red hot rage that made him almost forget his pain. That witch was just as bad as all the creeps he'd met in his life, possibly worse. People had died and his friends could very easily go the same way. Refusing to accept this he grabbed a knife resting directly next to his hand and stood with difficulty.

"This is for all the people that you've hurt!"

He hurled the knife with all of his strength and it impaled the canvas right through the White Lady's heart. The pain instantly stopped as what looked like blood pored from the rip in the painting. The White Lady's face was conveyed only pain as her image turned black and then faded into nonexistence.

"I think you've killed her" Donna uttered in amazement.

"Joey you saved us!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I…I uh…I guess I did."

Rosella gave a little scream and declared "What about the Doctor? What if she took him with her?"

"Not a chance" called a voice from the door "You can't get rid of me that easily. I was just coming to check on you guys."

Both Rosella and Donna ran forward and attacked the Doctor with a group hug. "Brilliant! I love hugs."

After a moment he broke away and walked over to Joey "I'm not sure I approve of your methods but it certainly got the job done."

"I was just really angry."

Anger can be good but watch it in the future. I'm not upset with you, I'm just giving a friendly warning."

"I understand."

"Good" He strode to his damaged portrait and started examining the "blood." There were a few exclamations of disgust as he wiped a bit off with his bare fingers and then tasted it. "Paint. It's simple, everyday paint. I'll analyze a bit of it but I doubt I'll ever know what she really was."

Rosella asked "Is she really gone?"

"Oh I think so. I'll use the TARDIS to scan for any traces of her but I'd say that once repairs are done you can reopen."

"Thank you Doctor. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. I look forward to saving you whenever it finally happens."

She laughed and said "I suppose you lot will be off now?"

"Yep but where to is up to my friends. Yugi, Joey" they gave him their attention "If you feel this is all too much I will take you home. Otherwise I'd be honored if you would continue to accompany me."

The boys conferred in whispers for a moment before simultaneously crying "Beam us up!"

Donna laughed and the Doctor applauded "Brilliant! Then let's get on the road."

They all said their goodbyes to Rosella and piled into the TARDIS. "Where to now Spaceman?"

"Oh I don't know. Why don't we let today's hero decide? Where to Joey?"

"Um, let me think. You said this is a time machine right?"

"Correct."

"Then could we see a bit of Earth's future?"

"I don't see why not. 22nd Century Earth here we come!"

* * *

**The End! Once again I'm sorry for the long wait for the final chapters. I'm not sure when I'll write more but I do have a decent idea for the next story, so keep an eye out.**


End file.
